


Everyone Dies In The End, But Not Completely

by Abadah



Category: Bhloe - Fandom, Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom, staubrey - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, F/F, Zombies, bechloe - Freeform, bhloe, pitch perfect fanfic, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadah/pseuds/Abadah
Summary: The following year of PP1, Beca and Chloe are trying to figure out their set for the year when all hell breaks loose. Quite literally.





	Everyone Dies In The End, But Not Completely

**Author's Note:**

> My first Bechloe fanfic came with a rocky start... But I hope it'll get better as we continue and as I get more used to writing for these beautiful ladies instead of my own ocs. This was dedicated to a special request on Tumblr.

The darkness in the sky parted, bright and welcome light shining down and breeding a new feeling for anyone standing within sight of that damp air. One of the many was a redhead, looking out the window of her bedroom at the newfound joyous weather. Her smile made her face glow, the echo of happiness swarming her very being. She seemed as perfect as her shining teeth were white. She let her hand open the door to her dorm, her lungs taking in a deep calculated breath before she grabbed her keys and her purse and made her way out. She swiftly made her way out of the dormitory before heading towards one of the many auditoriums on the Barton University Campus. As she arrived, she could hear the hum of voices coming together in… somewhat harmony.   
She opened the door to see her best and only friends sitting and discussing what they were going to do. The echo of her footsteps on the plank wood made the group turn to her attention. “Oh thank god you’re here!” One of the girls stood and ran a hand through her hair as her eyes went wide. “Jesus, I need you to help me choose what theme we’re going with this year. Last year we were ‘The Newfound Bellas’. But, we need something new. Something, original and out there. Something that lets us take risks and, don’t ask Lilly what she thinks we should do.”  
The ramble of the girl with dark brown hair and even darker eyes made the redhead laugh softly with her mouth slightly agape. She placed her hands on both of the beauty’s shoulders and smiled.  
“Beca… Take a deep breath for me.”   
“But-”  
“-Deep breath!” She ushered with a stern look. The dark girl by the name of Beca closed her eyes and did as she was told, her chest rising and falling to help slow her heart rate. “Good. Now, we can discuss that tonight in my dorm okay? My roommate is going to be out late tonight and I needed your help with failing a class anyways.”  
“You mean help with a class you’re failing?” Beca questioned the redhead.  
“No, help me fail a class.” She retorted instantly.  
The group sat in silence for a second before Beca laughed. “God are you dedicated to the Bellas.”  
With a small fit of laughter and whispers from Amy about ‘bhloe’, the group quickly went from panic to dancing and bodily warm-ups. The time ticked by the hour, by the hour, by the hour, until the group finally finished up, out of breath and all sweaty.  
“Okay, so are you two going to go to Chloe’s dorm and fuck now?” An Australian voice rang out and caused complete silence.  
“Amy!” Chloe yelled with a blush on her cheeks.  
“We’re just discussing shit for our performance, Amy.” Beca smiled, amused by the thought. She hadn’t thought of it at all, in fact, she’s with Jesse. She and Chloe were just best friends.   
As the group descended back into silence, their small mumbling conversations budded once again as Chloe and Beca walked back in silence. The soft brushing of fingertips occurred every once in a while as they walked, the conversation as barren as could be. Chloe felt herself hold her breath almost the entire walk, Amy’s words still floating in her mind. Beca, on the other hand, was just her awkward self, her eyes shifting due to her not knowing what to say or do in such a situation.  
The silence came to a screeching halt as a song rang out; Chloe’s phone singing ‘Party in the USA’. She laughed softly as she slowly answered it. “Hello?” Beca watched her as they stopped walking, Chloe’s face drifting from her smile to a more hesitant and trying face. It was clear that she was trying to make it seem like she was okay, and Beca could tell. “Okay, thank you for letting me know. I’ll call back when I have time.” She hung up the phone and continued walking, her eyes down towards the ground.  
“Chloe? Who was that? Are you okay?” Beca questioned, worried.  
“Yeah, Becs don’t you worry. I… It was just my doctor… About my nodes… I have to go back in for a check-up to make sure everything’s been healing correctly and going as planned.”  
“Clo…” Beca mumbled and grabbed her best friend’s hand. “Want me to go with you?” Her face was sincere and full of care and worry. Such a look that made Chloe’s demeanor return to her positive state.  
“I… I’d love that…” She smiled and pulled her other half into a firm and welcome embrace. The silence for the last duration of the walk was more calming and less of an awkward stance, their hands still intertwined from Beca’s friendly hold. They approached the dorm quickly and went past many rooms with both loud commotion and quiet silence. Chloe pulled out her keys with her spare hand and unlocked her room, the sight seemingly fitting to her: stuffed animals on her bed with plenty of blankets and pillows followed by stacks of paper on her desk and a laptop.  
“Okay, let’s get to business.” Beca smiled and plopped down on the bed, grabbing a kitten stuffed animal and holding it close. The night rolled by as they discussed songs and beats to dance to followed by Beca looking at one of Chloe’s classes and helping her find ways to fail. As 11 p.m. rolled around, the duo was tired and relaxing on the bed, random conversations popping up here and there. A bang echoed on the door, making the duo both jump.  
“Oh, that just must be my roommate… She probably forgot her keys again.” Chloe smiled and got up, swinging her arms to do so. She peeked out the peephole. Instead of seeing her roommate, she saw someone, or something, standing there. Their skin was milky white, eyes red-rimmed and dark bagged, severe bites up and down one arm and on its face, and a jaw that looked unhinged. “What the hell?” She exclaimed as she backed away from the door. “The fuck is that?”


End file.
